Note's
by Inujuju712
Summary: Just a little one shot of V-day. Chloe and Derek are so cute! Plus if I get good reviews and people telling me I should write more I will     its really cute


**A/N: Guess what…. I GOT WORD! Lol I am so happy, yes I will update soon but it is 2-13-12 and my friend and her boyfriend are gunna have their first kiss tomorrow! XD That's ***** I am talking about chu! I would have said her name but she would kill me! Lol here is just a chapter that I thought someone out their with no person for Valentine's Day, like me, to NEVER lose hope! Even if your crushing BIG time on your GAY BEST FRIEND… ya I know you think I'm pathetic now because I'm crushing on my gay best guy friend… but sadly no matter how hard I try I can NOT get over him or STOP thinking about him. BUT I have hope because he switched from Bi to Gay ALL the time ^_^ so hope for me!**

**DPOV: The day before their Valentines party, they are ALL in 3****rd**** grade. Chloe moved in about a week ago, she is friends with Tori and Simon and she tries to be friends with Derek, but he ignores her.**

Tomorrow was V-day, ugh I HATE this day because I'm FORCED to give everyone a card. I use to make them by hand saying 'Hi, I hate you the only reason you're getting this is because I'm being forced to. DON'T TELL THE TEACHER OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!' And that usually worked but last year some crazy chick decides to tell the teacher. So now I have to go out and buy stupid cards for stupid people. This day could not get any worse…

**CPOV: Same day**

Tomorrow was V-day; I use to love it… But me and mommy would always make the cards. But she died 3 years ago. And daddy and Aunt Lauren offer to help, but it's just not the same without mommy. I miss her, it's been 3 years, but she was always there to comfort me. Simon is kind of like that, but he is like a big brother not sure what to do. Tori she would help, but in truth, I'm scared of what her help methods are. Then there is Derek, I like Derek. A lot. Much more that a 3rd grader should. He is just really nice, sometimes, when he isn't around me. He ignores me. But deep down I can see he is just trying to keep something from me. I am making him the BIGGEST and BEST card tomorrow. I'm going to tell him how I feel. Tomorrow… I need to be working on that card tomorrow.

**Next Day: Still in Chloe's Pov.**

I did it! I made the BEST card ever, for Derek. I bought the rest, because I did not want to waste time on theirs when I needed to finish the best card ever. Last night I had stayed up all night working on it. It took along time to get all of what I had been feeling on that little piece of paper. But it will be worth it. Even if he doesn't return the feelings, at least he will know how I feel… right?

**DPOV: V-day**

I walked into class. Everyone was frantic, like usual. We had the food and cards on the table. We are supposed to put our food on the table and put our cards in the people's bag, that's on the table, then sit down till it was time to look in our bag. Class went on. We had red applesauce, heart shaped cookies, strawberry milk and PB and J for lunch. When we went to recces all the kids were jumpy form all the applesauce. They got even more jumpy, if possible, when we were getting to go inside to look in our baggies. I saw the best little grin on Chloe's face, wonder what that girl is up to.

She thinks I hate her, I don't. I am afraid to be around her. She makes my pulse quicken, sweat will come off my head when I think about her my hand get all sweaty, and my sense's want her to be with them in every way! She also makes my head spin when I hear her voice, in a good way. I asked dad about it, he told me that I have a crush on her. I'm afraid to have a crush, because my wolf side might take it the wrong way and think she is my mate. So I stay as far away as I can, but I do like her. A lot.

I got back to my desk and my box was already there. It was weird because everyone had to go get his or hers, except Chloe. Ok this day is getting weird… I opened my bag and took out the usuall things like the cards that say 'Happy V-day.' From _. Then there was this big card. I opened it and gasped. Inside the card was a little note.

_Dear Derek,_

_I like you Derek, more than I should. Derek you're an amazing person with an awesome attitude when I'm not around… I think I love you! I know you're an amazing person, Simon tells me about you all the time how sweet you are. I love you Derek! ^_^_

_~Please Love, Turn behind you._

After I read that I turned around and there behind me was Chloe. She looked flushed, looked me dead in the eye, and leaned close to my face and…. Kissed me? Yes that's what she did she kissed me. I was going to back up, but I got to into the fat that she wanted to kiss me. I let her and kissed her back when she let me.

_~Flash-forward~_

I looked at my beautiful bride walking down the aisle, I was think about how this all started just with a little note. She loves me and our beautiful children inside her stomach, that she probably didn't even know she had yet. She was wearing the most elegant gown, It was past her legs. It was a simple egg white, but she never looked so beautiful in her strapless wedding dress.

We say our vows she puts on my ring. She told me that if I got her such a 'good' ring that I need something also. It was a silver band with 'true love' carved in it. I was getting ready to say my vow; we had each other proof read them, when I made a switch. She looked at me bewildered that I pulled out an old crumpled paper.

"_Dear Chloe,_

_I like you Chloe, more than any man will ever be able to. Chloe you're the most amazing thing that has come into my life, ever since that Valentine's day party in the 3__rd__ grade. In fact I still have your card. You're the best thing any man could ask for. I think I love you! I know you're an amazing person, I know that I am the luckiest man alive if I get to start a family with the most beautiful women on the face of the world. Chloe if I did not love you I would be a broken bum right now with no indication of love. Your kind of love is the best I could ask for. Chloe Elizabeth Saunders, will you forever be my lungful wedded wife for as long as you are willing to put up with me."_

She had tears in her eyes. She even looked more beautiful. This is why I loved her.

"Forever and Always Derek." She said and she didn't even wait for the preist to say 'You may kiss the bride.'

**A/N: Hey did you guys like it! ^_^ hope you did… should I write more of them, should I write lemons of One shots? Should I make more holiday specials or should I just write random one shots as I come and go? I don't know so please review and tell me what YOU think By the way Pictures of the wedding dress and thier rings are on my profile ^_^**


End file.
